Shadows haunting Hogwarts
by abei-vofn-avjb
Summary: YGO HP crossover. Yugi, Ryou and Malik meets a girl while waiting for a train. This girl can see magic, and leads them through a portal to platform 9 3/4. Year five in the HP books. T for language and upcoming violence.
1. Beginning

Me: This is a YGO HP crossover.

Bakura: On with the story!

Me: Shut up!

Yami: That's right, shut up! No one cares what you say anyway.

Bakura: Oh, really?

Marik: Yes! Finally some action!

Me and the hikaris: *sweatdrop*

Me: Anyway, for the disclaimer:

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**_

Malik: Start the story for *!

Mindlink:

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

(Ryou to Bakura)

((Bakura to Ryou))

[Malik to Marik]

[[Marik to Malik]]

{Iory to Amarané}

{{Amarané to Iory}}

_-_-_-_

{{Iory?}}

{Yes, Ama?}

{{You see those guys over there?}}

{No, I'm blind.}

{{I'm serious.}}

{Okay, what about them? Exept for the fact they're cloaking themselves in shadows, of course.}

{{I think it's _them_.}}

{You serious?}

{{I thought I told you that already.}}

{Okay... should I go there?}

{{WHAT!?}}

{It'll do us no good if we just stand here. Should I go there?}

{{...}}

{All right, if you don't want to, I guess...}

{{We'll go.}}

A smirk formed upon the girl's lips as she headed towards the place her other had pointed out.

_-_-_-_

"Come on, Ryou, we haven't got all day!" a sandy haired boy shouted to a white haired boy a bit behind him.

"I'm coming, Malik!" the boy called Ryou answered. "Just wait a bit!"

((You know, you really need to train more if something as little as this tires you out, Landlord.)) Bakura said.

(Please, no insults right now.) Ryou panted. (Can't you take this, yami?)

((Why? You need the training. And by the way, it wasn't an insult, it's a fact.))

Ryou didn't answer, instead he continued to pull the gigantic bag behind him, hoping to catch up with his friend.

_-_-_-_

"Sorry, kid, but next train from Kings Cross goes not until half past eleven," said one of the guards. "You'll have to wait for it."

"It's okay. Thank you, sir," the multi color haired teen answered.

//Half past ten. It's only an hour.// the spirit of the Puzzle said.

/Yami, do you really think Marik, Malik or Bakura will look at it as _only_ an hour?/ the boy asked, as he returned to platform 10, where his friends were waiting.

//... you have a point.//

"Yugi! Did you find when the next train leaves?" Ryou asked.

"I did," Yugi answered. "but it's not until an hour. Do you think Bakura will be all right with that?"

The white haired one paused. "I think so."

"You... think."

"He won't talk to me," Ryou said. "Something about needing to train more. Appearently I'm not really fit for robbing yet," the two boys smiled as Malik joined them.

"So, when does the train leave?"

"In an hour."

The Egyptian's jaw fell to the ground. "An hour!"

"Yes, an hour and... hey, do any of you know that girl?" Yugi asked his friends as he got sight of a girl at about fifteen, maybe sixteen, with black hair that almost shone silver when the sun hit it, brilliant green and blue streaks in her hair, and clear blue eyes. The girl was dressed in dark blue jeans, a dark green tank top where it stood "Stare at me and you die" in blood red letters and an open jeans jacket.

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"She's coming here."

"Hey!" the girl called for them.

_-_-_-_

"Hey!"

The boys turned towards her.

{Okay, what now?}

{{I thought you had a plan!}} Iory's other's distressed tone was on the border to be comical.

"You're Yugi Motou, right?" she asked, to gain time.

"Eeh, yea... how did you know?" he sounded confused over becoming discovered.

"You're the king of games! How could anyone _not_ know who you are?"

"..." the boys all got a distant look on their faces.

/Yami, how do you think this girl saw past the shadows?/

//I have no idea, Aibou. But you should be wary of this girl... there is something familliar about her...// Yugi wasn't sure if the last thing was meant for him, so he didn't say anything.

[Marik...]

[[But look at her, she's gorgeous!]]

[...]

[[What?]]

[... HEY! It's my mind, too, you know!]

[[_What?_]]

[... pedophile...]

[[_WHAT!? Malik!_]]

(She... she saw through the shadows... yami...)

((That... it's not... possible...))

(What?)

Iory smiled. {They need more practice. They can't just look compleatly vacant.}

{{I don't know, Yugi at least seems a little bit aware.}}

{Ah, well...}

"I know you're talking to them, you don't have to fake daydreaming."

All three boys flinched.

"How..."

"Did you..."

"Know...?"

"Your vacant look, I can see magical auras, you are cloaked in shadows and my other's keeping nagging about..."

"Your other? You have a yami?" Ryou asked. She nodded.

She grew slightly taller, her hair became a little longer, more messy and she gave out a majestic aura.

"Nice to meet you," Amarané said. "My name is..." suddenly Ryou found himself in his soulroom, Bakura had wresteled the control from him.

"Amarané? I- is that you?"

"Nice to see you remember me, 'Kura," she smiled. Then she did what no one should do if they value their soul. She hugged him. And he hugged her back.

Yugi and Malik stared in chock. Oh, well, _Yami_ and _Marik_ stared in chock. They had taken control in case Bakura would throw a fit. But he didn't. Yami felt slight unease when he saw the girl hug the thief, but he couldn't place it. He cursed his memoryloss, since he knew his unease was linked to his and the thief's past.

Amarané and Bakura looked at the two other yamis and Bakura sank to the ground in a silent laughing fit. Amarané, on the other hand, looked at the boys curiously. "What?" she asked. "Can't I hug my husband? I haven't seen him in about five thousand years, you know."

Marik joined Bakura on the ground. "A wife? A wife, Bakura?" was all he managed to get out between his laughs. Bakura answered with his teeth clenched in laughter.

"That's not all."

Marik was about to ask what he meant when Amarané turned towards Yami.

"What's the matter, big brother?"

_-_-_-_

A/N: Ah, well, that's it.

Please Review!


	2. Nine and three quarters?

Me: Yay! New chapter!

_Silence..._

Me:...

_Silence..._

Me: Oh, where did they go? *looks around* Ah, well...

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! That's right! Crush my dreams, why don't ya'!**_

Mindlink:

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

(Ryou to Bakura)

((Bakura to Ryou))

[Malik to Marik]

[[Marik to Malik]]

{Iory to Amarané}

{{Amarané to Iory}}

_-_-_-_

"What's the matter, big brother?"

The look on Yami's face was priceless. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying, and failing, to get his mouth to create words. Marik had to switch places with his light, since he was laughing to hard to breathe. At least in his soulroom he could calm down easier. Bakura smirked at Yami. He still remembered the Pharao's face when he found out his younger sister married a thief. And not just any thief, it was the thief king. ((Hey, Landlord, you need to see this!)) he told Ryou. Ryou, who had just gotten comfy, grumbled a bit, but still found the image of Yami, gaping like a fish, highly amusing. Yami finally found his voice.

"What...? But...? How...? Who...?" he spluttered.

Bakura gathered himself and looked Yami in the eyes. "Who? That's my wife, and your sister, you baka. Although I must say you took this a lot better than the first time you found out."

"First time?" asked Yami.

"Well," Amarané started, "imagine it like this; you are looking for the most notorious thief ever, and have been looking for him for years. Then, when you finally find him, you find your sister making out with him. How would you react?"

Yami blanched. "I... I would probably be pretty mad..."

"'Pretty mad'!?" Bakura snorted. "'_Pretty mad_'!? Try Ra damned furious!

"Eeh... What did I do?" Yami asked, almost afraid to find out.

"You went into a rage that lasted for almost three days. Anyone who dared to aproach you were shoved out of the way or..." Amarané tried to find a way to tell her brother.

"Or what? What did I do?"

"Well, the high priest refused to move once and..."

"And...?" Yami urged.

"Well, you apologised..."

"What. Did. I. Do?" Yami growled. He didn't like her trying to talk her way around it.

Amarané doubted. "... he... well, he ended up with a Ra damn nice sandal-print on his left cheek..."

/Yami! Don't tell me you kicked him!/

"Don't tell me I kicked him!" Yami repeated Yugi's cry.

"No," Amarané said, with an incredibly straight face, while Bakura and Malik shaked with laughter, "You kinda just walked straight over him."

They surely would have continued to make fun of Yami, if not Iory had retaken contol of her body.

"See that?" she asked, pointing to the barrier that divided platform nine and ten.

"What?" asked Malik.

"It's not a barrier, it's a portal."

"A... portal...?" said Yugi.

"Yes, a portal. An object that can take you to another place, if you want." Iory said, although the brief explanation of the word 'portal' was unneeded. A brief chat with Amarané and she moved towards the 'barrier'.

"Are you going to go through that?" Ryou asked, the slightest hint of worry in his voice. He had reclaimed control before Bakura had said anything that would've made Yami mad at him, and Ryou would have to apologize. He seriously thought he did that enough.

Iory nodded. "Yes, I am, and if you want to you're welcome to follow."

The boys looked at eachother, when Malik spoke up.

"I'm coming. Marik says it'll be fun. And there must be a reason for why they have put a hidden portal there."

//What do you say, Aibou? You wanna go?// Yami asked his hikari.

/Well, someone needs to keep an eye on Malik and Marik.../ Yugi tried to find a way to say he wanted to go, but without sounding to pressuring. It didn't work.

//You want to go.// Yami stated.

/I'd love to./ Yami let Yugi take his body back.

//Me too, Aibou. Please, take into consideration that my _sister_ is going. Why would I not want to go?// he said with a mental smile. Yugi smiled back.

(Please, can we go?)

((Landlord, that's my _wife_ going. If anything, _I_ should be the one asking _you_ if we could go.))

Ryou blushed. (It's settled then.)

"We're coming," said Yugi and Ryou at the same time. Ryou added "It's not like we have anywhere else to be right now."

It was true. They had gone on a ten month trip to England as a way to show that they were fully capable of handling themselves without getting into any trouble. Until now there hadn't been any. Of course, they had only been there a week, and Bakura hadn't found anything interesting to 'borrow' and Malik hadn't yet been forced to repress any overly mad ideas from his more insane half.

Iory brightened. "Okay!" she chirped, before thinking. "I don't think we were introduced," she said with an embaressed smile. "Iory Hanon. Nice to meet you."

"Yugi Motou, but you appearently knew that already."

"Ryou Bakura."

"Malik Ishtar."

"Well, now that's done, let's go!" Iory said happily, as she went through the portal. The boys followed her and when they came out on the other side they were faced with a red train with a sign labeled 'Hogwarts Express'.

Malik turned to the sign with the platform's number.

[Nine and three quarters?] he asked his yami. [What kind of sick joke is this!?]

_-_-_-_

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be the travel aboard the Hogwarts Express, meeting Harry and co. and a little game with Malfoy. Let's just see if they can keep that 'no trouble' bit, shall we?

I'll be gone for a while, so next update will take a while... sorry...

Oh, and a little description on my OC's.

Iory: She's very emotional, she can go from happy to sad to angry, all in the blink of an eye. She has easy catching up on the feelings of other persons and is very curious. She doesn't hold grudges, but after her trust is betrayed she can have a bit of a problem getting back to normal(then again, who hasn't). She is very talkative, but guards secrets with her life. She has easy to get friends and knows how to keep them. She's much for physical exersise as well as mental. In the beginning she wasn't religious, but later she accepted her darker half's religion as her own.

Amarané: She's proud, and mischievous. In the beginning she was pretty silent, but under Iory's influence she started to open up. She has a knack for getting into trouble and while in Egypt, five thousand years earlier, she had become a very skilled thief under Bakuras tutelage. She has a language hardly fit for a lady, which she passed on, together with her thieving skills, to Iory.

This is a thank you to those who reviwed and those who put the story(or me) on their favorite/alert list. Thank you so much! Love you all! *HUGS!*

Thanks for reading, and please review! ^-^


	3. Meeting the BoyWhoLived

I'm so sorry! I did mean to update earlier, but I was just too damn lazy to finish the chapter! And when I finished it I wasn't even pleased with it! So I rewrote the whole thing. I just hope it's better now.

Disclaimer: Even if I said I owned Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, would you believe me? No. So, I don't own it. Simple as that.

Mindlink:

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

(Ryou to Bakura)

((Bakura to Ryou))

[Malik to Marik]

[[Marik to Malik]]

{Iory to Amarané}

{{Amarané to Iory}}

_-_-_-_

Yugi looked around. He got a sligtly uneasy feeling about the train, and a headache started to spread. He couldn't really understand why, and when he asked Yami he just said: //This was... unexpected.// Yugi could honestly not say that was much help.

Iory looked at the train. She didn't care about the brightness surrounding almost everything there. It was already fading to a bearable level. Amarané stood next to her in spirit form and smiled. It was a new adventure.

Malik stared. In his mind, Marik ranted reasons he was not a pedophile, but more of a pedophile _in training_, but if Malik didn't have anything against it, he would gladly continue. Malik was only glad no one else had to see his yami's thoughts. Marik continued his less then appropriate actions with other girls at the platform.

Ryou didn't have a good feeling about the train, as he had no clue about where it went. People was boarding the train as he looked, but no one gave any attention to him and his friends. Bakura was eagerly looking for anyone rich and, in his opinion, worthy to be robbed by him. Bakura had also raised shields against the foreign magic, so Ryou wouldn't have a headache. Ryou, of course, thought it was sweet and asked his yami if he was becoming nice. He got a grumpy ((Watch it, landlord.)) for his question.

"Soo... Shall we board the train?" asked Malik.

"I don't know, guys," Yugi said, "I've got a bad feeling."

"It'll be fun!" Ryou said, a bit more sure then he felt.

"Yes! Come on!" Iory said, putting on a puppy-dog look

Yugi nodded and they boarded the train.

_-_-_-_

Harry Potter had not had the best summer. He had been attacked by dementors, taken to a hearing on the ministry and gotten a weird vision about Voldemort, wanting something called the millenium somethings and a pharao or something like that. Nope, that could not be called a good summer.

He had said bye to Ron and Hermione, who had gone to the prefect carrige and was now following Ginny and Neville, to find a seat. Ginny pointed to a place where only one seat was busy, and said some thing about 'Lovegood'. Harry didn't listen too carefully, he was caught up in the vision he had gotten a few nights before.

It surley was nothing, but it still had him wondering. He shook his head as he sat down, to clear any thoughts on the subject.

The girl they had sat down with, Luna, was it? held a newspaper upside down. She seemed a bit weird. Okay, that was a lie, her entire appearence screamed wierd. She lowered the paper and said:

"You're Harry Potter."

He smiled and answered her. There was some talk and he turned to Neville, starting a talk about quidditch.

_-_-_-_

After buying some things from the trolley, having a Mimbulus Mibletonia related accident and an embarrassing encounter with Cho, Ron and Hermione finally came. They sat down and told them who was prefects for the other houses, effectively dragging down Harry's mood. Draco Malfoy as a prefect was not anything to be happy over. Suddenly a boy with multicolored hair fell through the door. He stood up a second later.

"What in Ra's name was that for?!" he yelled, before taking in the chocked looks of the ones in the compartment. "Oh," he said, "sorry for that" he seemed to have changed during that little second he was silent, thought Harry. He would keep it to himself, though. A white haired boy looked in and in that moment he seemed to change again. "Why in the seven pits of hell did you do that?!"

"I was bored," the white haired boy replied, "What else?"

"Being bored is no reason to push me! And it disturbed these children!"

Ron, being the tactful person he is, said "Who are you calling children, midget?"

The boy whipped around and looked at Ron with fury in his eyes, but didn't say anything. Hermione cut in.

"Ron, you big idiot, be nice," she turned towards the strange boys. "He doesn't mean it, he just don't know how to think before he talks," she shot Ron a death glare.

"No, it's all right," the boy said. "I'm Yugi Mouto. Me and my... friends have been looking for someplace to sit, but everywhere seems full," smiled 'Yugi'.

(Yami, why did you push him? It was unnecessary.)

((You heard me, I was bored.)) Bakura smirked.

(Yami!) sighed Ryou.

"Yugi Mouto? I think I've heard that somewhere... anyway, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter," she paused, waiting for the "_That_ Harry Potter!", but it never came.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ryou Bakura. Most people just call me Bakura."

The white haired boy seemed to have changed too, Harry noted.

"Well, we've disturbed you enough, we'll go now."

"Wait!" said Hermione, "How many are you?"

"Eh?" Ryou turned towards her, "We're four. Why?"

The witch pursed her lips. "I think I can make room for you."

"Ho-" he didn't finish the question before Hermione had waved her wand, muttered a few words and extended the seats. Two pair of eyes followed the scene, widened in disbelief.

"There! I think I did it," Hermione was proud over her work.

"... Wow..." said 'Yugi' breathlessly. "... just... wow..."

"What?" asked Neville, "Have you never seen magic before?"

"Not this kind!" /Yami, what kind of magic is this? My headache increased when Hermione waved that stick of hers./

//I have no idea, aibou, but it felt weaker than the magic of shadows. I'll put up shields, so you don't have to suffer this... headache.//

/Alright, but I'll take over.''/ Yugi and Yami switched, unaware of Harry watching with a curious expression.

(Yami... that was the kind of magic you put up the shield against, right?)

((So...?))

(Doesn't it get hard to hold the shield? I can help you if you want me to.)

Bakura snorted, but didn't answer.

"Can we sit here?" asked Yugi awkwardly.

Hermione smiled and gestured to a seat. Ryou found himself in his soulroom, as Bakura bent out through the door.

"Hey, Psycho, Iory, we've got seats!"

The mentioned hurried to where Bakura stood and waved at them. Malik sat down, picked up a knife and started throwing it up and down. He got disturbed looks from everyone exept Luna, who had disappeared behind her newspaper. Bakura sat down beside Malik and took up a knife too, starting to polish it. Everyone edged away from the two. Iory held a hand in front of her eyes, waiting for the magic luster around the seats Hermione made to fade a bit.

When it did, Iory sat down, picking up and examining a chocolate frog out of the pile of candy, and smiled at the original inhabitants of the compartment. "I'm Iory Hanon, and the 'Psycho' is Malik Ishtar. Nice to meet you."

"The same. I am Hermione Granger."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Ginny Weasley, and nice to meet you too."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley, and let me just ask, what's with your hair? What spell did you use?"

They were met with a brilliant smile.

"Spell? It's natural. What is this?" asked Iory, as she turned the chocolate frog in her hands.

Ron eyed her suspiciously. "It's chocolate frogs."

"Oh... can I taste one?"

"Sure!" smiled Harry, as Iory put it in her mouth.

"So... how old are you?" asked Hermione.

"Fifteen. I'll be sixteen on Halloween," Iory said, taking out the chocolate frog to answer, before putting it back, leaving the hind legs to sprattle outside her mouth.

"Sixteen."

"I'll be seventeen tomorrow."

"Sixteen."

A moment later the door opened.

"Hello, Potty, Weas... who are they?" one set of Draco Malfoy had entered the compartment, complete with two mindless goons.

He was greeted, not only by the faces he had imagined, but four more, who he had never seen before. Two boys(right?), with long hair, one white and one sandy blond, who were throwing knifes up and down(everyone kept their distance), with brown and lavender eyes respectively, a boy with spiky hair that was a coal black, that faded into red at the tips, and blond bangs, eyes a strange shade of amethyst. The final was a girl with black hair, green and blue streaks in it, and blue eyes. The girl had half a chocolate frog hanging outside her mouth and looked to be honest ridiculous.

"And what the hell is with your hair!?" Draco finished, albit lame.

"It's natural," Yugi sighed, "I'm Yugi Mouto, and this is Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar and Iory Hanon."

"You got a problem with that, pretty boy?" asked Malik, his voice containing the slightest amount of poison.

Draco gaped. "P- pretty boy?" his voice was high with rage. "Do you know who my father is?"

"No, and I can't say I care."

"I will tell my father, he can get you expelled, he can get you put in prison, he can-" Draco was cut off by Yami, who had decided Draco needed a lesson.

"Do you know how to play chess?" there was instant reactions. For one, Hermione's face lit up, as if she remembered something,

"This'll be fun..." [Come on, I think you need to see this.]

"Hehehe..." ((Ryou, no, nothing's going on out here, you can stay in your soulroom...))

{Ama, what does he mean?}

{{It's his way of handling annoying people. He challenge them to a game, and if his opponent loose they have to play a so called 'penalty game'. I've never seen any reason i it, but... that's him.}}

/Yami mine, please don't hurt him./

//I won't, Aibou. I'll just make sure he doesn't bother us, all right?//

/Okay.../ Yugi smiled weakly.

"Of course I know how to play chess!"

"Good, that means I don't have to teach you. Listen, we play one game now. If you win, sure, run and tell daddy, or whatever you want, but if I win, you have to play a penalty game. Understood?"

"Okay, but I warn you, I'm the Slytherin champion."

"So much more fun then. Let's begin, shall we? Do you want to play white?"

_-_-_-_

Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes and thirty-four seconds was what it took for Yami to win.

"Y- you cheated!" Draco stuttered. "You cheated!"

"So that's how you explain a loss? Accusing your opponent of cheating? Pathetic."

"But... how could you win so fast?"

"It's called thinking. That's what this game is about."

Hermione smiled. "I remember where I heard your name now. You're the King of Games!"

Yami turned towards her. "Yes, I am, actually," said Yami, before turning to where Draco had been. "Now, for your penalty ga- Now, where did he go!?"

_-_-_-_

In another part of the train, Draco Malfoy finally stopped to take a breath. He had probably run through a third of the train in less then a minute. He didn't know he could run that fast. But his father would recive a letter concerning those wierd mudbloods.

_-_-_-_

A/N: ... there. Another chapter over. Please excuse any mistakes I've made, my spellcheck isn't working.

And, yea, I had Draco run away from them. It just... happened. I didn't mean for it to happen, but my fingers happens to have problems translating the signals from my brain, so they write their own story instead.

I've got two things to ask.

First, do you want Seto Kaiba in the fic? And in that case, should he have his memories from his past life(this option sounds more fun... or if he comes without the memories, something happens and he remembers. That's my favorite.)?

And second, it's a BakuraxOC, and probably RyouxOC, but what other pairings do you want? I'm perfectly fine with writing Yaoi.

That's all. Please tell me what you want, maybe in a review?


End file.
